A partir de Agora
by Alulu
Summary: Uma amizade que começou na infância. Um convite de casamento capaz de trazer à memória lembranças antigas de amigos que foram perdidos ainda na época de Hogwarts. Um amor puro interrompido por uma grande paixão, e um homem com o coração congelado.


Disclaimer: Ok eu admito... Nada aqui me pertence... A música "From This Moment On" da Shania Twain não me pertence, os marotos também (uma pena se formos pensar em como eu poderia ter o Sirius aqui em casa)... É triste, mas é a realidade e temos que conviver com ela.

_

* * *

_

_**I do swear that I'll always be there.**_

_**I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.**_

_**Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,**_

_**For better for worse, I will love you with every breath of my heart.**_

* * *

Lily parou por um instante para admirar sua imagem refletida no espelho. Agora não se via mais como uma menina que acabara de terminar Hogwarts. O véu branco em contraste com seus cabelos acaju e sua pele clara coberta por uma leve maquiagem lhe davam um olhar bem mais maduro do que uma mulher de 20 anos deveria ter. O vestido branco colado a sua cintura coberto de pequenas pedras brancas aumentava ainda mais o significado daquele dia tão especial. Mas havia algo que a incomodava, e não era o fato de ela estar casando com o homem que ela jurava nunca se apaixonar. Não o infantil e arrogante do Potter. ­­­Ela já havia se conformado com este fato há tempos, amar James Potter fazia agora parte de um dia a dia que ela jamais imaginava ter. Mas não, não era isso que a incomodava. 

Flash Back...

_Tudo aquilo já se tornara uma rotina maravilhosa para Lily, desde que James havia pedido-a em casamento. A partir daí um turbilhão de coisas começaram a se organizar sozinhas, e a cada dia que passava mais nervosa Lily ficava, com a expectativa da aproximação da cerimônia. _

_-E aí Lily, me diz o que você acha? – perguntou Marlene sentada no sofá da casa de Lily, a sua frente havia uma pequena pilha de convites em papel pardo e letras douradas._

_-Achei perfeito. – disse Lily animada._

_-Só isso? Achei que você fosse chorar de emoção enquanto mandávamos os convites do seu casamento com James._

_-Eu estou animada Lene, acredite, não seja melodramática. Só que essa história de casamento anda me deixando meio apreensiva._

_-Por quê? Não vai me dizer que não quer mais casar? – perguntou Marlene assustada._

_-Lógico que não, eu amo o James como jamais amei ninguém, eu quero me casar com ele. Mas, as vezes acho que talvez estejamos indo rápido demais._

_-Você sabe muito bem como o James é. Ele acha que depois de tantos anos tentando te conquistar ele não pode perder mais nenhum minuto longe de você. – começou Marlene rindo, sendo seguida pelas risadas da amiga. – Mas vamos pegar a lista de convidados e começar a mandar os convites._

_-Vamos sim. – disse Lily pegando discretamente um convite de cima da mesa e o guardando-o no bolso da blusa sem a amiga perceber. – Mas antes eu vou subir para pegar os envelopes, acho que os deixei lá em cima._

_-Que engraçado, eu poderia jurar que você os trouxe quando fomos ao seu quarto mais cedo._

_-Pois é, veja que coisa. – disse Lily levantando-se meio sem graça. – Volto já._

_Lily se achava com sorte naquele momento, tinha conseguido surrupiar um convite sem que a amiga visse. Sabia que com o que estava prestes a fazer iria desagradar James, mas ela se sentia na obrigação de fazer aquilo._

_Ao entrar em seu quarto Lily sentou-se em sua cama e apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena de cima do criado-mudo, rabiscando rapidamente um curto bilhete:_

Severo.

Apesar de tudo, espero sinceramente que venha.

Estaremos te esperando.

Beijos de sua amiga,

Lily Evans.

_Ao terminar o bilhete, com algumas lágrimas aos olhos Lily pegou um envelope da pequena pilha formada em cima de sua escrivaninha e dentro dele colocou o convite surrupiado e o bilhete para o amigo. Fechando cuidadosamente com magia a ruiva foi até a janela do quarto, onde se encontrava sua coruja Megara. Mas a ruiva, após prender a carta à pata da coruja, enquanto observava-a levantar vôo, sinceramente não esperava que ele viesse._

Fim do Flash Back...

Corujas e mais corujas haviam chegado a casa de Lily, com as confirmações de presença para o casamento. Mas ele não havia mandando a confirmação, e nem ao menos respondido a ela. E era isso que a incomodava. Severo já tinha sido seu melhor amigo, ele que lhe apresentara o mundo mágico, lhe ensinara tudo que ela sabia antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts naquele seu primeiro ano.

Mas infelizmente ambos haviam tomado caminhos diferentes para seguir com suas vidas, caminhos completamente oposto, e isto esfriou a amizade tão especial entre eles.

Ela tentou a todo custo mostrar a Severo que ele estava seguindo por um caminho errado e sem volta. Que torturar e maltratar os trouxas e zelar por uma raça pura não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Ela não entendia com ele podia tê-la tratado tão bem em todos aqueles anos, sendo ela o que era, e por outro lado torturar e perseguir aqueles que eram assim como ela, nascidos trouxas.

-Lily, está tudo bem? – perguntou Marlene quando terminou de dar as últimas ajeitadas no cabelo da amiga. – Você me parece um tanto quanto chateada.

-Não Lene, está tudo bem... Só estou um pouco nervosa.

-Prontas? – perguntou Remus abrindo a porta do quarto em que Lily e Marlene estavam. – A Igreja inteira já está esperando e o James está em pânico, achando que você desistiu de casar Lily.

-Ela, desistir... Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive organizando esse casamento. – disse Marlene meio brava. – Nunca!

-Fale para ele Remus que eu ainda não recuperei a minha sanidade total para desistir do casamento. –começou Lily entre risos. – Ou melhor, não fale nada. Estou pensando em atrasar uma hora para ver o que o seu amigo é capaz de fazer.

-Eu se fosse você não faria isso Lily, o Pontas já estava querendo ele mesmo vir te buscar aqui.

-Eu não duvido. – disse Marlene.

-Nem eu. Mas então Lily... Pronta para se tornar a Sra. Potter? – perguntou Remus dando-lhe o braço.

-Prontíssima. – respondeu Lily pegando no braço do amigo.

* * *

_**From this moment life has begun**_

_**From this moment you are the one**_

_**Right beside you is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on**_

* * *

Flash Back... 

_-Lily, espera! – gritou James por entre a chuva._

_-Esperar o que Potter? Por você? Por que não larga do meu pé. Vê se me esquece. – gritou Lily ainda mais alto tentando se fazer ouvir enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas._

_A chuva vinha aumentando e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para James achar a ruiva naquele imenso jardim de Hogwarts. Por que ele tinha que ter dito aquilo? Ele havia mentindo quando dissera que nunca mais queria ver a ruiva, que aqueles últimos dias em Hogwarts estavam sendo maravilhosos só de pensar que nunca mais precisaria vê-la. Não imaginava que aquilo a atingiria nas proporções que atingiu, até que Marlene confessara que tinha ouvido a ruiva chorar noite passada, por causa dele._

_Como ele fora estúpido em não perceber o quanto avoada a ruiva estava por aqueles dias, como ela andava sensível a qualquer coisa que lhe falassem. Ele que sempre fora tão bom em percebe qual era o estado de humor de Lily só pelo brilho de seus olhos._

_-LILY! – gritou ele mais uma vez, na esperança de que a ruiva parasse de fugir. – Por favor, Lily me escuta!_

_Mas a ruiva não respondeu._

_James estava ficando cada vez mais desesperando. Ao observar o pontinho intitulado L. Evans no Mapa do Maroto seu coração deu um salto. Ela já estava quase no centro da Floresta Proibida._

_-LILY – gritou ele mais uma vez, aparentemente em vão, parando na orla da Floresta. – Você está indo cada vez mais fundo para a floresta Proibida. PÁRA!_

_Mas a menção da floresta parecia ter surtido algum efeito sobre a menina, já o que pontinho dela no mapa parecia se movimentar mais devagar, como se tentasse decidir por qual caminho seguir. _

_A chuva aumentava cada vez mais e James sentia que cada parte de seu corpo estava molhada e gritava por um lugar aquecido, mas ele parecia não se importar. Tinha que achar Lily, não poderia deixá-la sozinha, ela não saberia voltar, nem se não estivesse chovendo._

_-LILY, FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ. EU JÁ ESTOU INDO AÍ. – gritou James por entre a chuva, na esperança que a ruiva parasse de se mover._

_E ela parou._

_James não demorou mais que dez minutos para localizar a ruiva, sentada no chão da floresta, com os joelhos entre os braços._

_-Lily, o que deu na sua cabeça. Se eu não estivesse com o mapa não teria te achado. – disse James num tom de preocupado mostrando-lhe o mapa antes de finalizar a magia que envolvia o pedaço de pergaminho e guardá-lo dentro do bolso das vestes._

_-Não sei nem por que veio atrás de mim. Você mesmo disse que dava graças à Merlin por nunca mais ter que me ver. – disse a ruiva tentando disfarçar que estava chorando._

_-Você sabe, eu nunca... Hein! Espere. E desde quando VOCÊ se importa? Não era você que desejava que eu largasse do seu pé?_

_As maçãs do rosto da ruiva agora apresentavam um tom rosado, apesar da chuva e do frio. Mas mesmo assim, ela permaneceu em silêncio._

_-Sabe Lily. – começou James enxugando uma lágrima que havia escapado dos olhos verdes da ruiva. – Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria de me importar com você. Eu disse aquilo porque estava de saco cheio do jeito que você me tratava. Às vezes nós podemos falar o que não queremos, principalmente num momento de raiva._

_A floresta toda ficou em silêncio. Lily continuava com a cabeça baixa, agora com mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo pela face, mas sem falar uma palavra, perdida em seus pensamentos. A chuva continuava a cair, fazendo com que os pêlos do braço da ruiva se arrepiassem de frio, o que não passou despercebido por James._

_-Vamos voltar para o castelo Lily, você está ficando gelada, vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – disse James pegando na mão da ruiva, que rapidamente puxou sua mão de volta, o mais longe possível do alcance do maroto._

_-Volte você. – disse ela._

_-E deixar você aqui? Nem pensar! – disse James levantando-se. – Eu vou voltar para o castelo. Mas você vai comigo!_

_James envolveu Lily em seus braços e a ergueu do chão, ajeitando-a em seu colo e tomando o rumo para o castelo._

_-Coloque-me no chão Potter! AGORA!_

_Mas James não se deu ao trabalho de responder, e continuou seu caminho de volta para o castelo. Ainda com a ruiva nos braços James atravessou grande parte da floresta sem qualquer problema, mas a chuva não ajudava e com os dois braços ocupados ficava complicado para o maroto alcançar o mapa para saber o caminho de volta. _

_Preocupado com o aumento da chuva James colocou Lily no chão, para pegar o mapa do maroto em seu bolso. Lily, toda molhada e tremendo de frio, ficou em silêncio em quanto o maroto analisava no mapa qual era o melhor caminho para chegarem ao castelo sem maiores problemas._

_-Por que veio atrás de mim? – perguntou a ruiva quando não agüentava mais o silêncio, mas só conseguiu que James levantasse por alguns segundos os olhos do mapa, sem responder nada._

_-Então. – começou James quebrando um silêncio que parecia ter sido instaurando há mais de vinte minutos. – Você pode ir andando ou serei obrigado a te carregar novamente?_

_-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – retrucou Lily._

_-E ela precisa de resposta?_

_Lily ficou em silêncio novamente, sentindo ter cada movimento seu acompanhado pelos olhos castanho-esverdiados de James._

_O maroto ainda ficou observando Lily por algum tempo, antes de decidir continuar o caminho de volta para Hogwarts. A ruiva o seguiu de perto, com medo de se perder novamente, mas a chuva não dava nenhuma trégua, o que dificultava o caminho deles._

_-Acho que não vamos conseguir continuar. Teremos de esperar até a chuva parar. – disse o maroto dando-se por vencido._

_-Como esperar? Debaixo dessa chuva? Você enlouqueceu! – disse Lily sem pensar._

_James não respondeu novamente. Apenas olhou para a ruiva e mudou o rumo de sua caminhada, sendo seguido de perto por Lily. Após alguns poucos minutos ambos chegaram a uma caverna, grande o suficiente para abrigá-los da chuva._

_-Esperaremos aqui. – disse o maroto conjurando uma fogueira e dois sacos de dormir._

_-Potter, por que não respondeu a minha pergunta? – disse Lily, recebendo um olhar curioso de James._

_-Não sei por que você pergunta, se eu já cansei de lhe dizer a resposta! Mas responda-me você agora. Por que corria enquanto eu te chamava? Por que se chateou quando eu disse que não queria mais vê-la? Não era tudo o que você queria Lily?_

_A ruiva ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, adquirindo novamente um tom mais rosado em suas bochechas, até que uma solitária lágrima escorreu por seus olhos._

_-Vamos Lily, será que vai doer tanto assim admitir? – perguntou James se aproximando da ruiva._

_-Por que você não desaparece? – perguntou Lily em meio as lágrimas que agora corriam pela face._

_-Será que é isso mesmo que você quer? – perguntou James segurando a ruiva pelos ombros. – Você quer mesmo que eu desapareça?_

_Lily olhou para ele mais uma vez e James pode ver a tristeza que estava nos olhos da ruiva, antes dela os fechar e se jogar nos braços do maroto._

_James apoiou a cabeça de Lily em seu ombro, abraçando-a pela cintura, o que fez a ruiva chorar ainda mais. _

_Eles ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, Lily apoiada nos braços de James enquanto este lhe afanava os cabelos, abraçando-a cada vez mais forte, até começar a sentir seu ombro úmido pelas lágrimas da ruiva._

_Lily parecia desolada, mas aos poucos os soluços foram diminuindo, até que a ruiva suspirou fundo e levantou a cabeça._

Fim do Flash Back...

* * *

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

* * *

A música começou a tocar assim que Lily, de braço dado com Remus, adentrara pelo portal. Toda a Igreja estava de pé para olhar a noiva, enquanto James estava com um olhar todo besta, no altar da Igreja. 

A cada passo de dava a ruiva tentava a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. Todos seus amigos estavam lá. Todos que haviam participado ativamente de sua vida. Todos, menos um.

A Igreja fora enfeitada com vários lírios, as flores preferidas de Lily, e a sua frente a jovem Tonks, filha da prima de Sirius, jogava pequenas pétalas de rosas no tapete vermelho que guiava Lily até James.

Ao chegarem ao fim do tapete Remus sorriu para a amiga.

-Boa sorte. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido de Lily.

Remus apertou a mão de James antes de guiar a mão de Lily até a do maroto, que a recebeu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

O padre abençoou o casal antes de dar início a cerimônia trouxa, que Lily fizera tanta questão.

-Estamos todos aqui reunidos na casa de Deus para celebrar a união deste jovem casal a minha frente.

A felicidade era palpável no momento, Lily prestava atenção a cada detalhe, e mais lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Os padrinhos, Marlene e Sirius, Alice e Frank, Andromeda e Ted Tonks e Sara e Remus, estavam posicionados atrás do Padre que observava o casal enquanto James tirava no paletó um pedaço de pergaminho que continha seus votos.

-Pois é Evans. – começou James fazendo uma pequena pausa no que os convidados riram. – Será que você seria capaz de imaginar nós dois num momento como esse há uns cinco anos atrás? Acho que nem eu! No início eu me achava o todo poderoso conquistador de Hogwarts. Mas você me mostrou que nem sempre podemos conseguir o que queremos na primeira tentativa, e nem das outras vinte seguintes. Foram tanto foras, gritos e tapas que até eu perdi a conta. Mas meu amigo Almofadinhas - James olhou para Sirius sorrindo - nunca deixou de repassar a contagem de quantos foras eu já havia "ganhado" de você todas as noites antes de irmos dormir. Creio eu que o meu sentimento por você foi crescendo, amadurecendo e a cada dia eu pensava mais em você, mas mesmo assim você ainda me destratava. Nossa história começou complicada, mas nós vencemos as barreiras Lily, e agora estamos aqui, para celebrar o nosso amor, mas acho que tudo que eu disse até agora poderia ser substituído por apenas quatro palavras, muito mais fortes que meu discurso inteiro. Eu te amo Lily!

Lily já não agüentava mais segurar as lágrimas que tentavam a todo custo escorrer por seus olhos, mas foi obrigada a respirar fundo antes de pegar o pedaço de pergaminho e começar a ler.

-Até agora não creio que estou prestes a me casar com o arrogante James Potter, que me perturbou a vida toda. Devo realmente estar com sérios distúrbios mentais. Mas se tiver que escolher entre ficar sã sem você ou louca ao seu lado, acho que ficaria com a segunda opção. Acho que se voltássemos aos nossos tempos de escola eu chamaria qualquer um de doido se me contasse que um dia eu casaria com você. Como as coisas mudam não? Você me provou ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, e a cada dia que passa me apaixono mais e mais por esse maroto inconseqüente. Junto com você passei os melhores três anos de minha vida, sendo obrigada a engolir meu orgulho desde o início. Mas não me arrependo!Eu também te amo James. – concluiu Lily rindo.

Neste momento a pequena Tonks se aproximou com uma cestinha branca cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, dentro da cesta havia duas alianças douradas. Ao colocar a cesta em cima da mesa do padre a menina se afastou novamente se colocando ao lado de Lily.

-James Edward Potter, é de livre e espontânea vontade que pretendes desposar Lily Andy Evans? - perguntou o Padre olhando para James.

-Sim. – respondeu James sorrindo.

-Lily Andy Evans, é de livre e espontânea vontade que pretendes desposar James Edward Potter? – perguntou o Padre agora olhando para Lily.

-Sim.

O Padre então pegou de dentro da cesta florida uma das alianças, abençoou-a e entregou-a para James.

-Lily Andy Evans eu te recebo como minha legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe, espero de aceites está aliança como prova de meu amor. – disse James pegando a mão esquerda de Lily e colocando a delicada aliança em seu anelar e beijando-lhe a mão em seguida.

O Padre novamente repetiu o gesto com a aliança seguinte, mas desta vez entregando-a para Lily.

-James Edward Potter eu te recebo como meu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe, espero de aceites está aliança como prova de meu amor. – repetiu Lily sorrindo ao colocar a aliança no anelar de James.

Ambos se viraram novamente para o Padre, que sorria.

-Se alguém aqui presente tiver algo contra a união deste casal, fale agora, ou cale se para sempre. – advertiu o Padre virando-se para a platéia da Igreja.

Lily teve que segurar o riso, durante todos aqueles meses de preparação do casamento ela sempre brincava com James dizendo que uma louca ex-aluna de Hogwarts apareceria bem nessa parte do casamento dizendo que era com ela que James deveria se casar. Ao seu lado James também sorria.

-Viu ruivinha. Infelizmente ninguém apareceu para acabar com o casamento. – sussurrou James ao pé do ouvido da ruiva, arrancando-lhe algumas risadas.

-Muito bem. – começou o Padre. – Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

James não esperou o Padre pedir duas vezes. A mão em que agora havia uma aliança dourada brilhando pousou na cintura da ruiva, puxando-a para mais perto de si James a beijou, sob os aplausos dos convidados.

Do lado de fora da catedral um homem observava a cena, com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos. Pequenas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, mas não eram lágrimas de felicidade, e sim de tristeza. Tristeza por não ter a mulher que ele tanto amava em seus braços. Anos antes qualquer sonserino falaria que ele, Severo Snape, sentia ódio de James Potter. Mas Severo sabia que não era somente ódio, era também inveja.

James Potter sempre teve tudo do bom e do melhor. Era amado pela família, tinha amigos de verdade, era popular, vivia bem. Mas isso não importava tanto a Severo que o fizesse sentir inveja. Até aquele dia. O dia que James Potter conseguiu aquilo que Severo mais queria na vida.

O amor de Lily Evans.

* * *

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you,**_

_**Can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

* * *

Flash Back... 

_Aquela atmosfera no salão comunal da sonserina estava péssima. Para ele lógico. Afinal nenhum dos outros sonserinos pareciam se incomodar com o fato de Lily Evans estar naquela chuva horrível, discutindo com James Potter._

_Talvez nenhum deles realmente soubessem, afinal somente ele estava em frente as escadarias quando viu Lily passar correndo, sendo seguida de perto pelo Potter._

_-Severo? – chamou Avery._

_-Sim. – respondeu Snape com seu olhar frio casual._

_Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele realmente era bom nisso._

_-Nosso Lord vai estar entre nós essa noite, quer dar um recado. – começou Avery chegando a falar entre sussurros. – Esteja aqui as duas da manhã._

_Mas a preocupação com a amiga começava lentamente a alcançar níveis alarmantes e era por muito pouco que Severo se mantinha no salão comunal._

_-Você entendeu Severo? – perguntou Avery vendo que se companheiro não se manifestava._

_Ele podia ouvir tudo que Avery falava, mas era uma voz distante, baixa e insignificante perto do grande alerta que estava sua mente._

_-SNAPE! – gritou Avery bem no ouvido do sonserino._

_-O que é? – perguntou Severo ríspido, por ter sido retirado de seu transe._

_-O que os idiotas do Potter e o Black fizeram com você agora, está com a cabeça aonde?_

_O Potter estava com ela. Estava com sua garota. Aquilo não era muito justo. Ele é que tinha de estar lá, para tirá-la da chuva._

_De repente aquela idéia lhe pareceu lógica. Ir atrás de Lily._

_-Avery a gente conversa depois, pode ser? Agora, tenho algo para resolver. – disse Severo calmamente, levantando da poltrona em que estava e se dirigindo a saída._

_-Mas, Severo... – disse Avery achando muito esquisita a atitude do colega, mas Snape não ouviu, visto que já estava atravessando o quadro que guardava a entrada do salão comunal._

Fim do Flash Back...

Foi debaixo de aplausos que James e Lily adentraram, agora de mãos dadas, no salão onde seria realizada a festa. O lugar, igualmente enfeitado com lírios, estava cheio de mesinhas redondas espalhadas aqui e ali, na outra ponta do salão havia uma mesa maior com um bolo parado no ar por magia, rodeado de vários pratos de doces diferentes.

Por entre tantos rostos familiares Lily buscava com os olhos aquele que ela tinha certeza de que não viria. E ele realmente não estava lá, no salão.

Assim que Lily e James chegaram ao centro do salão uma marcha lenta e suave começou a escapar magicamente de cada parede. Era uma melodia envolvente, trazendo imagens de pequenos contos de fadas, que Lily havia lido na infância.

-Será que a minha esposa me concede esta dança? – pediu James colocando sua mão por de baixo da mão de Lily.

-Mas é claro, meu esposo. – respondeu Lily sorrindo.

Enquanto a música continuava a tocar James colocou delicadamente sua mão na cintura de Lily enquanto sua outra mão ainda estava junto com a da ruiva. Puxando-a delicadamente ambos começaram a valsar no meio do salão, sendo guiados pela agradável melodia.

A ruiva se deixou rodopiar nas mãos de James por todo o salão, sob os olhares de todos ao seu redor, até a melodia mudar e vários outros casais se juntarem a eles.

-Será que o meu amigo me deixaria dançar com essa ruivinha só um pouco? – pediu Sirius batendo nos ombros de James para lhe chamar a atenção.

-Talvez, se você me prometer não tirar nenhum pedaço. – brincou James entregando a mão de Lily ao amigo.

-E ai ruivinha, como está se sentindo? – perguntou Sirius enquanto guiava Lily pelo salão.

-A pessoa mais feliz do mundo. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.

Sirius sorriu de volta e continuou a guiá-la pelo salão.

-Será que todos poderiam nos dar atenção agora? – pediu Remus, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse por todo o salão.

-Mais já? – perguntou Sirius parando de dançar com Lily e olhando para o amigo. – Nem me deixaram aproveitar um pouco a noiva.

Lily começou a rir baixinho com a provocação do amigo, antes que Remus recomeçasse a falar.

-Pois é Sirius. Você já pensou se os nossos noivos saem correndo para a casa sem darmos o nosso presente?

-É, nada dessas coisas pervertidas antes do nosso presente. – concordou Sirius dando a mão para Lily e levando-a até James, que estava próximo de Remus.

-Será que eu posso saber o que vocês vão aprontar para nós? – perguntou Lily.

-Daqui a pouco – respondeu Sirius quando deixou Lily ao lado do noivo e foi para junto de Remus e Peter.

-Muito bem pessoal, prestem atenção aqui um instante. – disse Remus.

-Sim, porque nós, os marotos... – começou Peter.

-Os mais lindos, mais gostosos e mais especiais, falo mais de mim do que do resto mais enfim. – interrompeu Sirius.

-Calado Sirius... Nós os marotos temos um singelo presente para os noivos. – completou Remus.

-Nós resolvemos entregar nosso presente aos noivos na frente de todos, pois é uma coisa muito especial. – disse Peter.

-Como você é meloso Peter, na verdade, eu havia escolhido outro presente. – disse Sirius.

-Mas, como não era um presente que se pudesse mostrar em público, resolvemos mudá-lo. – retrucou Remus.

-Besteira na minha opinião. Afinal, o que há de mais em uma cama redonda, vermelha e que gira? – argumentou Sirius, no que todo o salão explodiu em risadas.

-Enfim. Visto que vocês concordam com nossa opinião e não com a de nosso querido, e "santinho", amigo, o presente dele, graças a Merlin, foi classificado como fora de cogitação.

-E por isso, resolvemos dar uma coisa menos chamativa. – disse Peter.

-Pode trazer Ted. – disse Sirius para Ted Tonks, que estava mais afastado de todos os outros convidados.

Ted entrou por uma porta que estava do outro lado do salão, voltando logo em seguida com uma pequena caixa, embrulhada em papel pardo.

-Remus, você já viu que em alguns filmes trouxas, quando é trazida uma coisa muito especial, um feixe de luz se projeta, iluminando a tal coisa? Você não acha que é disso que precisávamos agora, para sabe... Dar um ar de "Sirius-especial-Black" no nosso singelo presente? – perguntou Sirius ao amigo.

-Ar de "Sirius-especial-Black"?

-Pois é, namorei uma nascida trouxa uma vez que adorava ver filmes, e ela me disse uma vez que esse efeito de luz dava ao objeto um ar mais, especial, sabe... Sirius Black.

Remus rolou os olhos com o comentário do amigo, enquanto Lily e James riam da cara de Sirius.

-Aqui está, espero que façam bom proveito. – disse Ted entregando o embrulho nas mãos de James.

Rasgando o papel os olhos de Lily e James avistaram uma pequena caixa, com os dizeres:

_Espero que aproveitem a viagem, tomamos a liberdade de arrumar suas malas. Marlene e Andy acharam mais romântico um cruzeiro pelo Caribe do que uma chave de portal que os levasse diretamente para lá, portanto aproveitem. Vocês partem amanhã cedo, não se atrasem._

_Sirius Black_

_Marlene McKinnon _

_Remus Lupin_

_Ted e Andromeda Tonks_

_Alice e Frank Longbottom_

_Peter Pettigrew_

* * *

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this.**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give.**_

_**From this moment on**_

* * *

-Eu disse, eu disse que eles iam preferir o meu presente. – disse Sirius enquanto os amigos liam o bilhete na caixa. 

-Sabe... – começou James, que recebeu um cutucão de Lily, descaradamente.

-Adoramos. Mas, como vocês sabiam que não havíamos preparado nada para a Lua de Mel? – perguntou Lily.

-Bom, temos nossas informantes sabe. – disse Remus olhando para Marlene e para Alice.

-Além do mais, com essa crise toda, sabíamos que o nosso querido Chefinho não ia deixar nenhum Auror sair de férias. – completou Sirius, olhando para Mad-Eye Moddy.

-Mas, nada que uma persuasão marota não resolva, não é mesmo? – disse Marlene rindo. – Além do mais, vocês merecem.

Lily abriu um sorriso e foi até amiga, dando-lhe um grande abraço. – Muito, muito obrigada, eu não sei o que seria da minha vida, sem vocês.

-Nem eu. – admitiu James abraçando os amigos. – Só vocês sabem o que eu penei pra conquistar essa ruiva teimosa.

-Por isso achamos que vocês precisam de férias. - disse Sirius, no que todos riram.

-Acho que está na hora de nosso casal fazer o brinde. – disse Frank arrastando James e Lily para a mesa no fim do salão, em que estavam o bolo e os doces.

-Atenção todos que eles vão fazer o brinde. – anunciou Peter.

James conjurou com a varinha duas taças enquanto Sirius trazia a melhor champanhe que James achara.

-Muito bem. – disse Sirius erguendo a champanhe e enchendo as taças de Lily e James, e logo em seguida a sua. – Eu quero propor um brinde a James e Lily, os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter na vida. Obrigado por tudo gente!

-Eu, junto com Sirius, assino em baixo e desejo que esses meus grandes amigos sejam muito felizes.

-Um brinde ao amor. – declarou Alice abraçada a Frank que erguia a taça junto com a mulher.

-Um brinde a amizade. – disse Peter.

-E um brinde ao futuro, que com certeza vai ser maravilhoso – disse Marlene erguendo sua taça.

-Um brinde a nós. – disse James erguendo sua taça ao lado da esposa.

-Um brinde ao nosso amor. – disse Lily entrelaçando sua taça com a de James.

Por todo o salão o suave barulho do cristal foi ouvido durante alguns instantes antes de Lily e James beberem um gole da champanhe, e darem um longo beijo.

Após o brinde e enquanto os garçons cortavam e serviam o bolo a música de fundo recomeçou a tocar e vários casais avançaram para a pista de dança, junto com James e Lily.

-E ai, o que acha de irmos preparar nossas malas? – sugeriu James sorrindo.

-Agora, não. Vamos aproveitar mais a festa. Apesar de eu realmente querer ir averiguar o que Sirius Black colocou na minha mala. – confessou Lily.

-Espero que sejam coisas decentes, porque, pelo que eu sei, ele e Marlene é que foram as compras.

-Muito bem, agora o senhor conseguiu me deixar preocupada. – admitiu Lily sorrindo, enquanto admirava a paisagem dos jardins.

Até que algo chamou sua atenção.

Alguém, vestindo uma capa preta, passou correndo. Em frente a janela que a ruiva olhava.

-Será quê... – disse Lily, parando no meio do salão, assustando James.

-O que foi Lis?

-Nada querido, mas... Se você puder me dar licença por um instante, acho que vou ao banheiro. – disse Lily, um pouco nervosa, o que não passou despercebido por James.

-Alguma coisa errada?

-Não. – apressou-se a ruiva em contradizer. – Está tudo bem, volto antes que você perceba.

Lily rapidamente se soltou dos braços do marido e foi na direção do banheiro, que ficava perto da saída para os jardins.

Será que ela vira realmente aquela capa preta no jardim? Parecia muito real, não podia ser uma alucinação. Mas, será que ela pertencia mesmo à Severo?

-Não poderia ser de outra pessoa. – disse Lily baixinho, tentando se convencer.

Ela e James se certificaram que o lugar estava protegido contra invasores, com medo de um ataque comensal, já que o lugar estava lotado de Aurores e de integrantes da Ordem. A pessoa só poderia entrar se estivesse com o convite em suas mãos, caso contrário não acharia o local correto.

Eles testaram a segurança muitas vezes, não havia falhas. Além do mais, a única pessoa que não apareceram era mesmo Severo.

Correndo os olhos pelo jardim Lily procurava algum vestígio da capa que vira.

Mas, aparentemente ela não estava mais lá.

-Olá Senhora Potter. – exclamou uma voz, com um leve tom cínico, as suas costas.

Era Severo.

Flash Back...

_A cada passou que ele dava parecia que a floresta ficava ainda mais escura, iluminada apenas pela luz de sua varinha. Snape estava cada vez mais molhado, mas lutava com todas as suas forças contra a chuva. Ele precisava achar Lily._

_Quase com todas as suas esperanças perdidas de achá-la naquele aguaceiro Snape viu outra luz, vinda de uma caverna a diante. Uma chama de fogueira._

_Seu coração começou a palpitar mais forte, sabia que ela estava ali. Lily era esperta o suficiente para saber que naquela chuva ela não conseguiria sair da floresta._

_Andando cada vez mais depressa Snape cobriu o trecho que o separava da caverna numa incrível rapidez. Mas seu ânimo pareceu levar um terrível choque, quando ele ouviu aquela voz._

_- Você quer mesmo que eu desapareça?_

_James Potter._

_Ele estava com Lily, ele chegara primeiro._

_Escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore Snape se pôs a vigiar os dois, com toda a atenção._

_Lily, extremamente molhada, estava apoiada nos ombros de James, aparentemente chorando. Com uma das mãos James acariciava suas costas, enquanto a outra mão estava perdida em seus cabelos._

_Aquela cena doía em Snape, causava uma dor tão profunda que ele nunca havia sentido na vida. Mas ele não saiu da posição em que estava, como uma estátua._

_Depois de alguns instantes o choro de Lily cessou, e lentamente ela levantou os olhos, suspirando fundo e olhando diretamente nos olhos de James._

_-Olha só como você está molhada, assim vai pegar um resfriado. – disse James como uma voz doce._

_-Como eu fui tola. – admitiu Lily._

_-Tola? Eu não diria isso. – disse James sorrindo para Lily._

_-Claro que fui. Por que eu fugi de uma coisa que eu achava que me fazia mal, mas na verdade eu é que fazia com o que aquilo me fizesse mal, eu fui orgulhosa, eu me machuquei e acabei te machucando também. – disse Lily numa rapidez que nem James nem Snape conseguiram entender muito bem._

_Mas antes que Lily conseguisse recuperar o fôlego James colocou seu dedo sobre a boca da ruiva._

_-Lily, tenta ser menos racional tá. – disse James puxando a ruiva para mais perto dele, depositando seus lábios sobre os dela._

_Nesse instante os olhos de Snape se encheram de lágrimas. A dor em seu peito aumentava a cada nova lágrima que surgia, até chegar num ponto em que ele teve conter o grito que estava preso em sua garganta._

_Ele não conseguia olhar mais para a caverna, e sua vista já estava começando a fica borrada pelas lágrimas. Sem saber para onde correr Snape encostou-se no tronco da árvore e deixou seu corpo escorregar inerte até o chão._

_As lágrimas agora viam com uma rapidez incrível, e ele fazia de tudo para conter os soluços. Aquilo lhe doía mais que tudo na vida. Ele nunca sentira uma dor daquelas. _

_Ele sabia que havia perdido Lily para sempre._

_Um vazio tomou conta de tudo, Snape não sentia mais a chuva batendo em seu corpo, molhando-o cada vez mais, não sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto e não ouvia mais nada que vinha da caverna. O mundo ficou em silêncio. Ele só conseguia ouvir seu choro e só sentia suas lágrimas, nada mais._

_Aquilo não era justo._

_Snape nunca soube quando começou a gostar de Lily. Mas aquele sentimento aparentemente sempre esteve lá, desde o primeiro momento em que ele pôs os olhos aqueles adoráveis cabelos acaju. Ele nunca achou que fosse conquistar o amor da ruiva._

_Não era bom em demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Provavelmente Lily nunca desconfiara do amigo. Nunca soubera o que ele realmente sentia por ela._

_E era isso o que mais machucava._

_Ele fora incapaz de tentar demonstrar o que sentia. Ele perdera Lily por não conquistá-la._

_Mas não que ele não tivesse tentado. _

_Eram em pequenos gestos que Snape tentava mostrar para Lily o que ele realmente sentia. Mas nunca conseguiu que a ruiva o considerasse mais que um amigo._

_Levantou-se num salto._

_Aquele lugar estava insuportável. Ele precisava correr, se esconder por alguns instantes. Precisava se recuperar, e voltar para o salão comunal._

_Correndo por entre as árvores mais depressa do que suas pernas jamais conseguiram, Snape conseguiu sair da floresta, parando ao lado do grande lago._

_Verificando se estava longe o suficiente Snape deixou que o grito contido em sua garganta saísse, ecoando em seus ouvidos, junto com novas lágrimas._

_Aquilo pareceu lhe fazer bem. Deixar que seus sentimentos guardados fossem libertados, derrubando sua máscara._

_Mas ele não podia deixar se levar por eles. _

_Enxugando as lágrimas ele começou a caminhar, lentamente, de volta ao castelo._

Fim do Flash Back...

* * *

_**You're the reason I believe in love,**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

* * *

Lily virou-se para admirar o homem que estava atrás dela, sorrindo. Ele também sorria, mesmo que levemente, olhando-a nos olhos. 

-Eu achei que você não viria. – disse a ruiva.

-Eu não vinha, mas achei que você merecia isso, mesmo que eu não concorde com toda essa loucura.

-Sev. Você sempre foi um grande amigo. Esteve comigo sempre. Mas não consegue entender. James mudou, ele não é mais o menino que discutia e azarava todos pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Não é mais aquele que vivia implicando com você. – disse Lily.

-Lily, as pessoas não mudam assim, de uma hora para a outra. Por que você acredita tanto nisso?

-Você não vê. Você não percebe a pessoa boa que James se tornou, assim como ele não consegue ver nada de bom em você.

-Talvez é porque não haja nada de bom em mim afinal. – admitiu Snape.

-Você sabe que não é assim. Mas olhe pra você. Olhe onde você se meteu. A vida que escolheu para você. Não era para ser assim. – exclamou Lily, já com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

-Talvez seja o destino Lily, cada um segue pelo o caminho que lhe é predestinado.

-Você é que faz seu caminho Severo.

-Talvez. Mas pense um pouco, será mesmo que o Potter mudou, ou você foi que mudou o jeito de olhar para ele? Pense nisso Lily, e espero que seja muito feliz. – disse Snape dando as costas para Lily e aparatando em seguida.

Assim que Lily conseguiu enxugar as pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos uma voz veio por detrás de sua cabeça.

-Lis, o que está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou James.

Sorrindo Lily voltou-se para James, abraçando-o forte.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele preocupado.

-Está, eu só estava aqui pensando em tudo o que nos aconteceu. E o que ainda virá pela frente.

-Não se preocupe Lis, agora eu estarei com você sempre. Lembra, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza... Estarei sempre aqui.

Lily sorriu mais uma vez, encostando-se nos ombros de James. Mas foram interrompidos por outra voz.

-Lily vamos. Está na hora de você jogar o buque. – gritou Marlene, parada em frente a porta que dava acesso ao salão.

-Já estou indo Lene. – gritou Lily de volta.

-É querida, o dever a chama. – disse James rindo, pegando na mão de Lily e a acompanhado até o salão.

Quando Lily entrou várias mulheres solteiras estavam posicionadas, esperando pelo tão esperando momento do buque, incluindo Marlene.

-Lene querida, não sei por que você está ai também, esqueceu que tem Sirius Black só para você? – perguntou Sirius, para provocar a namorada.

-Cale a boca Sirius. – exclamou Marlene irritada. – Joga logo Lily.

-Está bem, está bem. – disse Lily virando de costas. – Estão prontas? Um, dois, três! - E lá estava o buque, voando pelo ar.

E caindo nas mãos de Marlene.

-Ei, isso não foi justo. Como pode, se a Marlene estava completamente fora da linha em que Lily jogou o buque? – exclamou Sirius revoltado.

-Não sei Almofadinhas. – começou James guardando a varinha dentro do paletó. – Acho que foi mágica!

-Mágica, sei bem que tipo de mágica. – disse Sirius irritado.

-Ah Sirius, relaxa. A Marlene merece. – disse Lily sorrindo, abraçando James.

-Sim. – concordou Marlene. – Afinal, quem sabe agora com essa superstição trouxa eu não consigo arrumar um marido a altura de Marlene McKinnon.

-Mas e eu? – perguntou Sirius.

-Ah Black, você pode ficar como step. Sempre que eu enjoar de meu marido pode deixar que eu vou te procurar.

Enquanto Sirius fazia uma cara péssima todos os amigos começaram a rir, junto com Marlene, que foi até o maroto, abraçando-o e lhe roubando um beijo.

-É Lis, seu trabalho está feito, parece que mais um maroto está amarrado. – disse Remus.

-Sim, e com isso acho que eu e minha noiva temos o direito de nos retirar aos nossos aposentos, não acha Lily? – perguntou James sorrindo.

-Concordo plenamente. – disse Lily.

-Boa sorte então com a ruivinha James. – disse Sirius ainda abraçado a Marlene. – E Lily, vê se não discute muito com o James tá, ele já sofreu tanto nessa vida!

-Só se ele fizer por merecer. – disse Lily rindo junto com Sirius.

-Tá, tá... Vamos com isso. – disse James.

-Ok James. – falou Lily.

-Ótimo, mandaremos notícias assim que voltarmos do Caribe certo? – disse James, antes de abraçar Lily, para que ambos aparatassem juntos. Rumo à nova vida.

* * *

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I **__**will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment**_

_**I will love you as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_

* * *

N/B:Enxuga as lágrimas. Aluluzita, minha Lily castanha, parabéns, você se superou. Eu sempre fui sua fã número 1, mas eu nunca tinha me emocionado tanto com uma fic sua. Achei MUITO ótima. Só você mesma pra me fazer gostar de Snape/Lily, o shipper que eu jurei odiar. Alulu, keep up the good work, mas acho q eu nem preciso pedir. Vamos todos abraçar o Snape! Big hug

N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo. Quanto tempo não?

Gente, essa fic é dedicada a várias amigas minhas que amam o Snape. Não que eu não goste dele, mas sabem, depois dessa fic eu acho que o meu desgosto pelo Sebosinho caiu consideravelmente.

Aviso que chorei muito ao escrever essa fic, não sei se vocês se emocionaram ao lê-la, mas eu e minha betinha linda sim.

Bom, a capa da fic está no meu profile. E aguardem que novidades virão.

Alulu


End file.
